The year that changed my lifeForever
by jobro4life
Summary: High school is full of twists and turns but this year it’s even harder. What happens when Macy’s best friend gets pregnant and her Bio-logical father shows up. And what is all this talk about her mom getting remarried? Not to mention she just landed a
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Just the Beginning

I woke up and took a deep breath. It was the first day of my sophomore year. My name is Macy Brown and I am fifteen years old. I am currently attending Rockefeller high school. I live with my mother, Sarah, and my brother, Jordan. I have two best friends, Clarissa, and, Megan. We have been best friends since the third grade and together we are known as "The Triplet's" a name in which we live up to considering we are always together.

Then there is Chad Lutz. He's amazing! Not only is he captain of the football team AND basketball team but he is also a straight A student. He's a tall muscular guy with brown shaggy hair. And his big brown eyes make my heart melt every time I see them. And let's not even get started on that six-pack of his. Of course to him I am just an invisible little sophomore.

Lastly there is Aaron. He's like an older brother to me. It all started in kindergarten and since then we have been inseparable. He's been there for me no matter what. He was there the night my dad died and he's been there for all the heart brakes. He has dimples and brown hair. He is slightly taller than me and is very lean. He has eyes as blue as the ocean, that sometimes when you look close enough you could picture your self in his eyes.

Anyways it was time for me to leave so I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. That's when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Aaron standing there.

"I heard you needed a ride." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned playfully.

"Whatever just get in the car." He said with a laugh.

"So are you ready for today?" he asked as I climbed into the car.

"Yeah!!! I get to see everyone!" I replied.

"Omg! Chad." He said in a girly voice. I slapped him on the shoulder and turned on the radio.

"Oh my gosh!! This is like my favorite song." I said as I turned the radio louder.

"You're such a girl." he said.

"Really? I didn't notice!" I said in a smartass tone. We both busted out laughing as he pulled in to the school parking lot. Here we go I thought to myself as I exited the car.

I stepped out of the car and was greeted by Clarissa and Megan. There shrieks of joy were enough to make someone WANT to be def. Clarissa looked great as always with her long blonde hair resting on her chest. Her bright green eyes were visible from a mile away. And the way she accessorized made everyone think 'Damn!' And Megan's beauty was flawless. Her brown hair had dirty blonde highlights in it and her brown eyes hypnotized people at the snap of a finger.

We sat and talked for a while, and that's when I saw it. A Blue flashy convertible mustang pulled into the school parking lot. Chad hopped out and I sat admiring in awe. He waved my direction and started walking towards us. I got really excited and almost said something until he walked past me. I turned to see his newest girl friend. My hopes died down and my eyes turned red with envy.

Everyone looked at me and saw the pain and jealousy in my facial expressions. "Macy just drop it. I mean let's face it if he hasn't asked you out yet he probably won't." said Megan.

"Oh yeah that makes her feel much better." Said Clarissa. They started bickering until I practically had to yell

"Ok you guys stop! I'm fine!" As soon as I had finished my sentence the bell rung and we all made our way to our first rally of the year.

We entered the gym and climbed to the top of the bleachers. The whole school was talkative and excited for the first day! The lights dimmed down and everyone got really quiet. Then the music started and a spot light hit the middle of the gym floor. It revealed only a part of the cheerleaders. They all stood still like statues as more spot lights came until all of them were showing. They did their cheer and everyone gave them props (especially the guys).

After the rally had finished everyone was ready to get started. The freshmen were very loud and anxious. Because Clarissa, Megan, Aaron and I had been here last year we knew where most of our rooms were. After school we all admitted it was kind of funny and entertaining to watch the freshman even though that had been us just a short year ago.

After school we decided to stop by the gas station. As we made our way there I realized I didn't have my wallet. "You guys haven't seen my wallet have you? I can't find it!"

"No" They all replied.

"Crap! I remember I had it in algebra because that's the only class I have with Chad." Right then a blue mustang pulled up beside me.

"This wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" Chad asked. For a moment I froze. This isn't happening I thought. He's not really talking to me is he? Say something stupid!

"Um, yeah it is. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, you dropped it when you were leaving algebra. Oh by the way I left you a little surprise in there for you!" He said handing me my wallet.

"Okay, thanks Chad." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Bye." He said as he drove off. Once he was out of sight I screamed!! Clarissa, Megan, and I did a little "happy dance' as Aaron sat back and mocked us. We talked about it until we reached the gas station. I opened my wallet to purchase my items and a piece of paper fell out it read:

Call me!

1-808-329-8976

-Chad

I let out a blood curdling scream and everyone rushed over to see what had happened.

"Oh my god!!! What happened??" Aaron asked worriedly.

"Chad gave me his number!!!" I shrieked. Once again we did our little 'Happy dance' but this time I made Aaron join in our fun!

Once we returned home Aaron invited me over for dinner, (Which wasn't a big deal considering he lived right next door.) Of course I said yes like always. So I went home and changed in to shorts a tank-top and slippers. I walked right in and said "Hey mom (Mrs. Cevallos) what's for dinner?

"I'm making your favorite!" She replied.

"Spaghetti?" I questioned.

"Yup, oh and by the way Aaron is in…"

"His room." I said finishing her sentence.

"Let me know if you two need anything." She shouted as I made my way down the hall to Aaron's room.

Like always his door was open so I walked right in and plopped myself down on his bed. "Are you still doing homework?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. So did you enjoy your first day?"

"Um, DUH!!!"

"Oh yeah I forgot you got Chad's number." He said sarcastically.

"Just turn on the radio and shut up." I said as I threw a pillow at him. He turned the radio on and I heard the song "Appreciate" By Nick Jonas and Aaron could see the tears forming in my eyes.

He quickly turned off the radio and looked at me.

"Macy I'm sorry about your dad. He was a great guy." He tried to encourage me.

"I know I just miss him and it's hard especially since it will be five years next Sunday." We sat in silence and then Mrs. Cavallies called

"Time to eat." We rushed into the kitchen.

Later that night after I returned to my house I stared at my cell phone debating on weather or not I should message Chad. Finally I picked up my phone and sent him a message it read:

Hey Chad!

It's Macy. :D

What's up?

I waited and waited for a reply but nothing came. I slowly drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 – This must be Hell

It was the night of the party and I couldn't wait!!! Clarissa and Megan had come over two hours early to get ready. Clarissa was wearing jeans and a purple halter top. She had on heels and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Megan was wearing a jean mini skirt with a red halter top. Instead of heels she went with simple flats. As for me I put on a tight Bright blue dress with leggings under it. I wore the same heels I wore the day Chad had asked me to the party. We were ready. That's when the door bell rang. I hesitated to answer it but I did anyway.

It was Chad, Aaron, Nick and Megan's date. We all piled into Chad's mustang and headed towards Chad's house.

We exited the car and headed towards the front door. You could already hear the music and you could see the shadows of dancing people. As we walked up the stairs I felt Chad's hand slip into mine. I smiled the biggest smile in the world. An hour into the party I saw Nick and Clarissa head upstairs. I wasn't exactly sure why they were going up there but I had a pretty good idea.

**Clarissa's P.O.V:**

Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I knew where we were going and in a way it scared me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this big of a step in our relationship, but then again did it matter I love him and that's all that matters I kept repeating to myself in my head. We entered the bedroom and I knew this was it.

He pulled me close to him and gently pressed his lips against mine. I leaned into him not afraid of what was about to happen. Some how we managed to sit on the bed. He kept kissing me softly as I laid back onto the bed. I felt his hand slide up my shirt and right then I knew I was officially ready.

**Macy's P.O.V: **

It had been about an hour since Clarissa had left but to be honest I hadn't noticed. I was too wrapped up into Chad. His arms wrapped around me felt so right. I never wanted him to let go. He took my hand and we made our way out to his car.

"It's really pretty out tonight." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said as he leaned into kiss me. When his lips hit mine I was disappointed. I felt nothing in the kiss we just shared. But despite that we still continued to make out. After a minute he started to pull up my dress. I pushed his hand away and said stop.

"Come on baby just loosen up some." He said as if nothing was happening. He tried again and then again. This time I pulled away.

"Chad stop I don't want to go that far, not tonight."

"I didn't ask you" he said lifting my dress even more.

At this point I had become frightened. I had never seen Chad like this. He was filled with angry and continued to lift my dress. By this time I was screaming at him to stop, trying to push him away. But he was too strong. I was screaming for help hoping someone outside would hear me but no one did. He had gotten my dress off and was starting on taking my leggings off. I kept fighting back but he was to strong. I had tears streaming down my face as I screamed for help. He started to take off his shirt and I was losing hope. This is it I thought he's going to rape me right here right now and no one knows. I hit him and dug my nails deep into his skin but nothing seemed to stop him.

That's when it happened. Aaron opened the door and yelled

"SHE SAID STOP!!!!!" He pulled me out of the car and handed me my dress. Chad and him began to fight and I grew even more afraid. Finally they stopped fighting.

I was still crying when Aaron grabbed my hand and we started to walk home. I turned back and looked at Chad. In one night the one guy I thought was my soul mate had almost been my rapist. Things would never be the same.

We reached Aarons house and we climbed onto the roof just like we did when we were kids.

"Thank you Aaron. You saved my life, I can never repay your for that." I said hugging him.

"Macy..." he said as he looked me in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. For a moment I felt sparks and then I pulled away and said

"Aaron I can't do this." I climbed down from the roof and went to my house. I laid in bed and cried. What's going on!!! I thought. I'm so lost I can't even comprehend what's happened tonight. But then again, right now I just want to forget everything that's happened and start all over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – This must be Hell

It was the night of the party and I couldn't wait!!! Clarissa and Megan had come over two hours early to get ready. Clarissa was wearing jeans and a purple halter top. She had on heels and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Megan was wearing a jean mini skirt with a red halter top. Instead of heels she went with simple flats. As for me I put on a tight Bright blue dress with leggings under it. I wore the same heels I wore the day Chad had asked me to the party. We were ready. That's when the door bell rang. I hesitated to answer it but I did anyway.

It was Chad, Aaron, Nick and Megan's date. We all piled into Chad's mustang and headed towards Chad's house.

We exited the car and headed towards the front door. You could already hear the music and you could see the shadows of dancing people. As we walked up the stairs I felt Chad's hand slip into mine. I smiled the biggest smile in the world. An hour into the party I saw Nick and Clarissa head upstairs. I wasn't exactly sure why they were going up there but I had a pretty good idea.

**Clarissa's P.O.V:**

Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I knew where we were going and in a way it scared me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this big of a step in our relationship, but then again did it matter I love him and that's all that matters I kept repeating to myself in my head. We entered the bedroom and I knew this was it.

He pulled me close to him and gently pressed his lips against mine. I leaned into him not afraid of what was about to happen. Some how we managed to sit on the bed. He kept kissing me softly as I laid back onto the bed. I felt his hand slide up my shirt and right then I knew I was officially ready.

**Macy's P.O.V: **

It had been about an hour since Clarissa had left but to be honest I hadn't noticed. I was too wrapped up into Chad. His arms wrapped around me felt so right. I never wanted him to let go. He took my hand and we made our way out to his car.

"It's really pretty out tonight." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said as he leaned into kiss me. When his lips hit mine I was disappointed. I felt nothing in the kiss we just shared. But despite that we still continued to make out. After a minute he started to pull up my dress. I pushed his hand away and said stop.

"Come on baby just loosen up some." He said as if nothing was happening. He tried again and then again. This time I pulled away.

"Chad stop I don't want to go that far, not tonight."

"I didn't ask you" he said lifting my dress even more.

At this point I had become frightened. I had never seen Chad like this. He was filled with angry and continued to lift my dress. By this time I was screaming at him to stop, trying to push him away. But he was too strong. I was screaming for help hoping someone outside would hear me but no one did. He had gotten my dress off and was starting on taking my leggings off. I kept fighting back but he was to strong. I had tears streaming down my face as I screamed for help. He started to take off his shirt and I was losing hope. This is it I thought he's going to rape me right here right now and no one knows. I hit him and dug my nails deep into his skin but nothing seemed to stop him.

That's when it happened. Aaron opened the door and yelled

"SHE SAID STOP!!!!!" He pulled me out of the car and handed me my dress. Chad and him began to fight and I grew even more afraid. Finally they stopped fighting.

I was still crying when Aaron grabbed my hand and we started to walk home. I turned back and looked at Chad. In one night the one guy I thought was my soul mate had almost been my rapist. Things would never be the same.

We reached Aarons house and we climbed onto the roof just like we did when we were kids.

"Thank you Aaron. You saved my life, I can never repay your for that." I said hugging him.

"Macy..." he said as he looked me in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. For a moment I felt sparks and then I pulled away and said

"Aaron I can't do this." I climbed down from the roof and went to my house. I laid in bed and cried. What's going on!!! I thought. I'm so lost I can't even comprehend what's happened tonight. But then again, right now I just want to forget everything that's happened and start all over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – You can't be Pregnant

I woke up the next morning ready for a new day thinking everything that had happened was a dream. Until I saw a rip in my dress. It brought tears to my eyes but I held back the tears from coming out. It was Monday and I realized it was going to be the hardest day in the world. How can I walk around school knowing a guy that almost raped me is there? I thought to my self. The thoughts continued to repeat them selves in my head.

I got ready for school. I was scared, betrayed, and alone. I wasn't my self but then I realized I wasn't going to be myself for a long time. What he did was wrong and in a way it traumatized me. No one knew what had happened but me Aaron and Chad, and I wanted to keep it that way. Of course I was going to have to tell Clarissa and Megan. I gathered up my courage and walked over to Aaron's house so that he could give me a ride. Until the moment he answered the door I had actually forgotten he had kissed me.

"You ready to go." He asked in a somewhat upset tone. I shook my head yes and got into the car.

We got to the school and I stepped out of the car, everything looked the same but felt so different. No longer did I look for Chad's car to see if he was there. Now I looked for it out of fear. Clarissa and Megan meet me and gave me a hug and they immediately asked what was wrong.

"You first." I said knowing something had happened to Clarissa.

"I did it. Nick and I made that BIG step in our relationship." She said. Her face was glowing with joy.

"Congrats." I said as my voice started choking up and my eyes started watering. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" Megan asked. I sat down and started crying again. I explained what had happened and I watched as their jaws dropped open and they grew angry.

"Why the hell would he do that!?!" Clarissa jumped up and yelled.

"You guys can't tell anyone." I said.

"Okay but can I talk to Chad?" Megan asked

"NO!!!!" We sat there until the bell rang.

I stood up and turned around to see Chad. No longer did I see a hot guy, I saw a person filled with anger just as I was at that moment. He turned and our eyes meet. I turned away immediately and headed to class.

4 weeks later:

I got a phone call from Clarissa early this morning she didn't say much but then again there really wasn't much to say. The only words I heard were "I think I'm pregnant."

I left my house and went to the nearest gas station; I picked up a pregnancy test and went to the counter to purchase it. The cashier gave me dirty looks. I debated on whether or not to say it wasn't mine but then realized it was none of her business.

I raced to Clarissa's house where I meet Megan and Clarissa. Clarissa was crying. I handed her the test and she broke down.

"I can't do this." She said through her tears. Finally she gathered the strength to go into the bathroom. She was in there for about 5 minutes and Megan and I were anxious to see what is said; hoping it was negative. She finally came out in tears. Right then we knew what the answer was. There was no need to say anything; Megan and I sat on the couch and comforted her.

"I can't be pregnant! I'm only fifteen!" She said. That's when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and it was Nick.

"Um, nick I don't think right now is the best time."

"Why what's going on? Is Clarissa ok?" "Um…" then Clarissa showed up at the door.

"I'm pregnant Nick."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Dreaming

It had been only a few days since we had all had the shock of Clarissa's pregnancy. The thought of telling her parents was no where near her mind. It was amazing how so much had changed so quickly not only was Clarissa pregnant but I didn't like Chad anymore. Everything had been so busy that I hadn't seen mom very much. Part of that was due to the fact that she was "in love" with Andrew, but whatever I didn't have time to worry about that. Tonight was Aaron and I's movie night. We hadn't seen each other much since he had kissed me. I guess it had put me in such shock I didn't think of it not to mention everything else that had happened that night.

Anyways I was ready to head over to Aaron's house so I grabbed my cell phone and walked on over. His mom wasn't home tonight and we were going to be alone. I wasn't sure what to expect. "Hey, tonight we are going to watch Red Eye." He said as he answered the door. "Okay." I answered.

We sat on the couch side by side and I could tell there was something there that hadn't been before. Half way through the movie I felt his hand slip into mine. At first it felt awkward but after I had relaxed it all felt right. I sat there deep in thought. I'm finally falling for him just like everyone said I would I thought as the movie went on.

The movie ended and I was about to go home. "This was fun." He said. I stepped out the door and he pulled me close to him. I knew what to expect next and unlike last time I was ready and actually wanted it to happen. He leaned in and kissed me softly. Sparks didn't fly but I knew that he was that guy I had been looking for. I pulled a way with a big smile on my face.

I walked into the house and heard my mother talking on the phone. Her voice was very exciting and enthusiastic I walked in and saw it. There on her finger was a gigantic ring. My mouth dropped open. I wasn't sure weather I should be mad at her or happy for her. Since Andrew had come into her life she had been so happy. But at the same time there was a little voice in the back of my head that kept getting louder. It was telling me that Andrew was going to take my absent fathers place. I decided to be happy. I was in to good a mood to be pissed.

"Macy!!! I'm getting married!!! Oh my goodness can you believe it I'm so happy…" She went on and on with all the details until I finally just hugged her and said

"Mom I'm so happy for you!" She looked at me in shock.

"You are? I thought you didn't like Andrew." I sighed.

"Mom I know how happy he makes you and if I were to take that from you I don't think I could live with myself." She smiled and hugged me. After a long conversation about all the planning ahead for us I went to my room to check my email.

This was the first email I opened:

Macy Brown:

"Hi. You don't know me. My name is Trevor Burnette. I am your Biological father. I know this is probably a big shock to you but please continue reading this instead of closing it. I know I have made a lot of mistakes and I was hoping that I could meet you and explain and answer any questions you might have. I can understand if you don't except this invite. Please take time to think about this and let me know if you make a decision. "

As I finished the last line I felt tears run down my face. How could this be happening? I was so confused with everything else that had happened in the last two months and my life was starting to get back to normal and this happens. I decided to think about what to do. I shut down my computer and laid down. So much was running through my head I was going crazy! What was next Clarissa having twins? I thought to myself in a joking manner.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 – You've got to be kidding!

I looked at the calendar in the doctor's office and read that the date was Nov. 22, 06. I was at the clinic with Clarissa and her mom. This was surprising because no one expected her to tell her mother so soon. (Well not exactly soon it had been a while.) I was waiting anxiously as the time dragged on. Today was the day that we found out what the sex of the baby was.

Clarissa exited the room with a very awkward expression that I couldn't read.

"So is it a girl or a boy?" I asked in a curious tone.

"A girl……..and a boy."

"What!?!"

"I'm having twins."

"Is that good or bad?" I wasn't sure…?

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well we better start picking names." I said with a big smile across my face.

I returned home and sat in the living room with a pen and paper. I came up with a list of names and this was it:

girls

Boys

Ashley Marie

Eric Thompson

Isabella Tayler

Nicholas Adam

Aaron walked in and kissed the top of my head. Then he grabbed my hand and led me out side leaving behind my notebook. He put a blindfold over my eyes and sat me in his car.

"Where are we going Aaron?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We drove for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only about 20 minutes. The car came to a stop and he opened my door and helped me out of the car. He removed the blindfold and I knew what we were doing. I thought back to our freshman year when I told Aaron that I liked guys that were creative and I had also mentioned that it would be cool if a guy took me dancing. In the last five minutes I realized he had done both of those two things.

I looked at my surrounding and I saw that we were in an empty parking lot. There we were parked under a single street light. He still had the car running. As I continued to observe my surroundings he turned on my favorite song. "I turn to you by Christina Aguilera".

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a funny tone. I giggled and then managed to get out the words

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel the warmth of his body against mine. I gently put my arms around his neck bringing myself closer to him so that my head rested on his chest.

We danced and I felt as if I was a princess that had finally found her prince. The song ended and he pulled away and in between snuck in a quick kiss. The next thing he did caught me by surprise.

"I want to ask you something." He said as we laid in the backseat of his car looking up into the sky.

"Shoot." I said.

"Well, you I mean WE have been through a lot lately and I don't want to add to your stress but….Will you be my girlfriend." For once I was glad he couldn't see my face because I could feel my blushing cheeks turn to flames when he said the word girlfriend.

"Well….If I have to." I said in a giggly and teasing matter. He turned towards me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Macy Brown."

"I love you too." I said as he kissed me.

He drove me home. All the lights in the house were on and I immanently knew something was wrong. I jumped out of the car and ran in, and Aaron followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 – You can leave now….that's not a request

I walked through the front door and that's when I saw him. He was tall and kind of chubby. He had brown hair that was in need of a haircut. I had never seen or met him yet I knew exactly who he was.

He turned towards me and his mouth dropped open. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're so big!" He said.

I pushed him off of me and started yelling at him out of control.

"What the hell makes you think you can just come into MY house after 15 years? I didn't reply to your email for a reason. I don't want you here. And I won't lie I have thought about meeting you but then I came to the conclusion that you gave me and my mom away like trash and anyone who does that isn't worth my time. You can leave now." I said as I opened the front door.

"But Macy just let me explain."

"Excuse me, that wasn't a request."

His head hung low and he walked out the door. Once he was gone my mother jumped up and embraced me.

"I am so proud of you Macy. I know that wasn't easy for you because it was hard for me to."

"Mom, w-w-why did he leave us?" I managed to choke out before the tears started to flood. "Was I not good enough for him?"

"No, he just wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child. You're the most wonderful person; you will always be TOO good for everyone."

I sat on the couch as thoughts raced through my head. Aaron came in. He knew better to say anything. He just sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly fell asleep in Aaron's arms.

6 months later:

How did I get here? I asked my self as I sat in a hospital waiting room. I looked at the clock and realized it was 3am. I also came to reality that Clarissa had been in labor for 2 hours. I got into the elevator and made my way to her room. She was sitting up in her bed which was an improvement since the last time I had seen her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better now that I have that epidural medicine or what ever they gave me. Is Nick here?"

"Um, I tried calling him but he didn't answer. But don't worry he wouldn't miss this for the world, also your mom, my mom, Megan, and Aaron are downstairs sleeping."

"Okay. Macy I'm scared." She said in a worried tone.

"Why?"

"Hello I'm about to push two human beings out of me. What if something happens or something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. You're here and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to hope for the best and go with the flow."

"Okay."

Little did I know that I would soon be a god mother. Nick broke my concentration when he came in. He walked to Clarissa and kissed her forehead. I left the room so that they could be alone. After all Nick was about to be a daddy. I gently closed the door as I exited and I ran into Aaron, literally. He laughed and kissed me.

We went back down stairs to the waiting room with everyone else. We talked about what names we thought Clarissa would pick. Everyone had come up with great names but Clarissa wanted to surprise everyone with the names so she kept them a secret. That's when Nick called my phone and told me it was time. I rushed up stairs. As I went up I thought how far we had come. I had only been 9 months since all this had started but it felt like it was just yesterday. I entered the room and that's when it all happened.

I rushed to Clarissa's side. (The one Nick wasn't at.) And I decided I would take the chance of letting her break my hand. Within the next 20 min I heard the new born screams of Isabella Tayler and Nicholas Adam.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8-Welcome to the world

I looked down into my arms and saw the precious face of my new born god daughter Isabella Tayler Mattey. She was so small; just 5pds, 4oz. And her brother; whom was also my god son; Nicholas Adam; was just a tad bigger weighing in at 5pds, 9oz. It was amazing how precious they were.

While I was in the hospital holding my god-children everything in the past simply disappeared. All the bad memories of Chad were buried in the past. Yes, at times it hurt to think of it. I mean he did try to rape me; although he wasn't successful it was still a very surreal ordeal that no one should have to go through. And then there was my bio logical father, if he even deserved to be called that. In the last 10 months I had found who I truly was and what my purpose was.

Right then Aaron walked in breaking my concentration. He kissed my forehead bent down and whispered in my ear

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I smiled, even though it was kind of cheesy I knew he meant well.

"I love you too." He kissed me right when Nick walked in the room.

"Opps. Sorry looks like I am interrupting."

"It's okay."

"I just wanted to come get Isabella. Oh and Macy, Andrew is down stairs he said he wanted to talk to you if you weren't too busy."

Ever since my mom and Andrew had started dating I had never been a big fan of him. I talked to him when I had to but other than that I avoided all contact. I knew he deserved and apology. I gave Isabella to Nick and made my way down the Hospital stairs. I saw Andrew sitting in the waiting room. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Andrew."

"Hi Macy. I am glad that you got some free time."

"Look Andrew I'm sorry…"

"Macy it's not you…"

"Andrew please just hear me out. I know my mother has probably told you this story but I think you should here it from me. When I was 7 my dad adopted me. I was so happy. Even though I lived with mom something was missing. I had never had a father figure in my life and he filled that big hole in me. Finally I had a family. He was my best friend I told him everything, I had never bonded with anyone like that I was so much happier. One day in 6th grade my mom pulled me out of school early. She picked me up and she was crying, I would ask her what was wrong but she would just continued to sob. I had a very bad feeling. We got home and she told me that there had been an accident and that my dad had died. At first I couldn't comprehend what she was telling me. I was in denial I didn't want to believe that my dad, my best friend, was gone. For months I wouldn't come out of my room. Everything I did reminded me of him. At school I became quiet and shy. It was like someone had cut off a leg and I was unable to function. After about a year I finally started to get back to normal. And when I saw you I didn't want to accept you because I was comparing you to him, I have started to realize that you're not him and that you make my mother happy. Andrew I am so sorry for the way I have behaved."

He took me into his arms as I sobbed.

"It's okay." He said

"Andrew, I want you to know that even though I have not reflected it in my behavior I am very happy you met my mom. I guess after the accident she wasn't very open either and I thought she would never be happy again and now when I look back on all the months that you have been in her life…well honestly I think your good for her….I mean I think your good for us."

"Thank you so much Macy! I don't think you realize how much this means not only to me but your mother!"

"Well, looks like I have to get back upstairs." I said as I saw nick signal to me.

He stood up and hugged me for the first time since we had met. As I made my way upstairs I thought about that hole that was left when my dad had died and then I felt my heartbeat faster. There was no hole anymore. It had been filled with the love and kindness of a stranger who I had refused to accept but now out of no where I loved him with all my heart.


End file.
